RP Rankings
43. Dravivor Seychelles Best Character- Sugar Worst Character- DyingVirgin Most Memorable Moment- idk wasn't in it I've heard from multiple people that this was a terrible RP, and to be honest, I can believe it. The cast is made of people who aren't exactly stellar RPers. No offense Dra, but i have a feeling this will be forgotten. 42. Dravivor Latvia Best Character- Basil Worst Character- Michelle Most Memorable Moment- idk wasn't in it This has been said to be bad as well by many people, including the own host. Sorry Dra, but this one doesn't stack up. 41. Dravivor China Best Character- Candace Worst Character- Susan I wasn't in this one either, (well I was, but I quit pre-game) but I heard it was one of those littered-with-twists RPs, and wasn't very raved about. Sorry. : 40.Firevivor Namibia Best Character- Bee Worsy Character- VioletKelli Most Memorable Moment- Family Visit This one is so infamous, to the point it's kind of ridiculous. It really wasn't that bad, most of the characters were meh, and there weren't any real awful people, but...it was boring, ya know. 39. Redvivor Philippines Best Character- Satan Worst Character- Matt Most Memorable Moment- Double Elim This one is very forgettable. It was fun-ish, but it petered out at the end, and one of the f4 was eliminated for having shitty internet, so 38.Ovivor South Africa Best Character- TayAllyn Worst Character- Star or whatever that Kevvy person'sname was Most Memorable Moment- Purple Rawks O hates Brazil more than this, but I heard many people like Brazil, so. Anyway, I liked the pre-merge of this, but I heard it had an awfully boring post-merge, so sorry, Ovivor. 37. Firevivor Cape Horn Best Character- Tired Worst Character- Sonny Most Memorable Moment- Jennifer quitting for Lauren I guess idk Meh. This was kind of a funny trainwreck, but it was kind of boring too. The first two boots returned, it was just...weird. It did bring us Lauren/Tired though <3 36. Epicvivor Antarctica Best Character- Sting Worst Character- Laura Dyse Yeah, this should have been a given. `Worst Epicvivor by far, and even though there were some GREAT people, it wasn't very good. 35.Epicvivor Japan Best Character- Xavier Worst Character- Rex Yeah, this one wasn't veryy good either. It was MASSIVE, and a ton of people went super UTR/just didn't do anything. 34. Dravivor Congo Best Character- Aaryn Worst Character- Britney Meh. I've heard this was a pretty meh RP, save for a few exceptions, so...sorry Dra. 33. Survivor: IRC Hollywood Best Character- Blendi Worst Character- Shaniqua This was my first RP, and I have very fond memories of it. I played the worst character in the season, though. ;( Although all of the Nalyd's Survivor's were great, this was the worst, imo. Also, Toad won for the third time in a row. >_> 32. Epicvivor: Ccursed Islands Best Character- Annie Wilkes Worst Character- Cherman This RP was okay. '' It had some great and memorable characters and a good storyline, but I felt some of the twists, even though it was "The Cursed Islands" were kind of unecessary. '''31.Ovivor Kyushu' Best Character- no clue Worst Character- no clue I literally know nothing about this but I heard it was good, so 30. Ovivor Brazil Best Character- Milk Worst Character- Lynsey I've heard that this was really fun from a lot of people. I've also heard O hates it, so 29. Dravivor: Lost Islands Best Character- Coco Worst Chaeacter- CK's quitter We're getting into the ones I like now! This RP was fun, but REALLY brought down by the abundance of quitters/people who didn't care. Meh, I still liked it though. 28. Reddy vs Fire Best Character- Yejide Worst Character- Teddy This was a very cool idea, and I think it worked relatively well. It wasn't always the most exciting, but it was good. Plus, Noah domination <3 27. Redvivor Australia Best Character- Myra (idc if she was out first, queen) Worst Character- Drew This one brought a TON of the most memorable people from Redvivor to the series. It also had memorable moments, like the uselessness of the Sacred Idol, and Midge's robbage. Also, dat winner. <3 26: Ovivor Costa Rica Best Character- Isabel Worst Character- idk This was the first Ovivor, and the first installment of RP's is usually one of the best. That's not completely true in this case, but this one was still good, and introduced some iconic Ovivor characters. 25/24. IRC Desert/IRC Island These are two of the most iconic RP's ever, and it would feel weird to rank one above the other. They're very highly regarded, and I think they should stay that way. 23.Firevivor Brazil Best Character- Staci Worst Character- TheDoctor (?) I wasn't in this, but it sounded fun, and seemed like it had a lot of memorable people. 22. Dravivor Morocco Best Character- Amber Worst Character- Candela? eh, why not I was in this (but as a second fucking boot ;( robbed) and it was quite fun. The cast was good, the winner was good, this is just the point where it's like "Everything above this is better" 21. Firevivor South Pacific Best Character- Rondi Worst Character- Ceili This was very iconic, with many memorable characters and moments (rondi vs virgin mary <3 ) 20. Dravivor All-Stars Best Character- Aaryn Worst Character- I dunno With this, the last Dravivor has fallen. This was an amazing RP, he managed to do an All-Stars without being planned, there was character development, just really good. :p 19. Firevivor North Pole Best Character- Noah Worst Character- Madison This one was great. We had many funny characters, and even a non-official competitor in Josh. 18.Epicvivor Egypt Best Character- Trish Worst Character- Tipseekay Another very fun one, and my first. I liked basically everyone in the merge, and it brought us a lot of Epicvivor legends. 17.Epicvivor FvF Best Character- Rory Worst Character- Invisyes This one bothers me because it could have been so much better if my hosting wasn't so shitty. I hadn't gotten any sleep and wanted to go to bed andmy mom wasthreatening to kick me off the computer AND my computer was lagging like all hell so the end of this was really a mess. Nevertheless, it was VERY fun and my second favorite Epicvivor.